


keep you warm

by frolicsabound



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, on a winter date, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsabound/pseuds/frolicsabound
Summary: An ephemeral moment in which two dorks arebothbeing embarrassing in public.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	keep you warm

His skin prickled with the frigid as brisk, dull steps thudded in the snow beneath Lance, barely even managing to catch his breath. His scarf billowed in the wind, running for all the world like everything was against him—which he believed vividly. Why else would he be late for the only thing he had looked forward to all week? It felt like eons since he'd last seen Keith, and he longed to see him again. He hoped he wasn't too mad.

The prickling spread to his chest, only with a different feeling; and it drove him to run faster.

And then there he was: underneath a tree, bundled up with layers upon layers of clothing, part of his face hidden in the warmth of his scarf, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat. He was looking to the sky, and there was such softness in his gaze that Lance felt almost tempted to reach for his phone and take a picture. But he doubted Keith would like that all too much, Lance thought in amusement.

So he took a breath instead and strode towards him eagerly. 

Keith shifted his eyes from the sky at the sound of his approach, gaze only turning softer. "Hey, sorry I'm late," Lance told him promptly, worry forming lines beneath his eyes. "I got held up at work."

A beat of silence. Then Keith's eyes flicked downwards, and he retrieved his hands from his pockets, taking his hands in his. The action took Lance by surprise. Keith Grumpypants, being affectionate in public?

"Your hands are cold," he breathed, tracing lazy circles on his palms. Lance wanted to remark that his hands were cold, too, but he was still blinking at this unexpected side of Keith. Then he eyed his thin jacket. "That can't be enough to keep you warm."

Lance gave a weak, embarrassed laugh. "Kinda rushed over here, kinda didn't have time. It's nothing, don't worry," he added warmly. And then the flush tinting his cheeks and nose from the cold made him giggle. Keith looked up, a question in his eyes.

Lance leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Massive splotches of red creeped up Keith's neck, and then the trademark frown on his face was back.

"Embarrassing," he mumbled weakly, moving once more to hide part of his face behind his scarf, squeezing his hands.

"Says the one still holding on to me," Lance said just as low. He withdrew a hand to brush a snowflake away from a strand of Keith's hair, a faint smile playing on his lips. Then:

"Methinks we're warm enough for anything now."


End file.
